Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is a fictional character originally created by Brad Kern for the CW hit series Charmed. All character traits related to Blessed though belong to Rachel D.. All Charmed related information on this Wiki was taken and/or inspired by Piper Halliwell - Charmed Wiki. Piper Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, and Prue Halliwell. She was born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Personality Piper is the most kind, caring, and maternal person one could ever meet. She can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. History In Charmed Piper was born with the Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. After Phoebe's birth, their grandmother, Penny, bound their powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities. Piper didn't quite know where she fit in when she was a teenager. Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. However, Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper Grams had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though it was her desire to become a chef. On October 7th, 1998, Phoebe Halliwell returned from New York after spending six months there. On that night, Phoebe had cast a spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. Soon after, Piper discovered that she had the power to freeze time, freezing Chef Moore during her job interview and believed her youngest sister. Although Piper got the job, she was not happy with it. That is why she decided to quit and pursue her life long dream of owning her own restaurant. However, Piper opted for a nightclub instead because opening a Restaurant would be too risky. With the help of her sisters, Piper got a loan and bought the club. She named it P3 which stands for The Power of Three as well as for herself and her sisters: Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Later it would also stand for Piper, Phoebe and Paige. On May 17th, 2001, Piper's elder sister, Prue was killed in battle by the demon Shax. The sudden loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe, but it had hit Piper harder. Her emotional rage caused her to act reckless towards demons and get herself turned into a Fury. After Prue's funeral, the two sisters find out that they have a half-sister named Paige. Piper has trouble accepting Paige as her sister. When she was turned into a Fury, Paige caused Piper to breakdown and reveal how she felt about Prue's death; she was angry at Prue for leaving her, believing she couldn't survive without her. Finally revealing her true emotions, Piper turned normal again and could start to mourn Prue and accept Paige as her sister. In 2002 and after many failed attempts, Piper managed to get pregnant. The pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each others shoes. Both the sisters, Leo and even Darryl Morris decided it was best for Piper if she would stay out of demon fighting. That way, the baby wouldn't be hurt. However, the baby proved to be able to defend himself and his mother from the womb by using a protection shield and healing wounds. One year later, and after temporarily breaking up with Leo, Piper finds herself pregnant with her second son - Chris. The birth, like Wyatt's, didn't go smoothly. The baby suffered from distress and had to be taken out immediately; during the birth, Piper lost a lot of blood and almost died, but the doctors saved her and Chris. After vanquishing one of their biggest foes, Zankou in 2005, Piper and her sisters decided to retire from magic. They took on the appearances of three other women and also gave Leo another appearance. They faked their deaths and had Victor temporarily move into the manor. In 2006 Piper and her sisters have to prepare themselves for the ultimate battle against the Jenkins Sisters. During this battle both Phoebe and Paige were killed and Piper requested for Coop to lend her his cupid ring so she would be able to travel back in time to safe both her sisters. Being inexperienced in time travelling though, Piper first traveled too far into the past and then too far into the future. However, all these time travels proved to be important because they helped her save her sisters and kill The Triad and Christy Jenkins. In Blessed After the Ultimate Battle, Piper and her sisters retired from being the Charmed Ones and focused on their own lives. In 2006 Phoebe had to tell her sister again that she was pregnant with her third child. Piper did not believe it at first but eventually she had no choice but to believe in her younger sister like it has been shown in Ladybug. She raised her three children in the Manor and taught them well about magic. She took her son Chris under her wing when it came to potion making because he was the most interested in this craft. In 2020 the Elders bound her active powers because they knew that she would try and interfere with magic whenever one of her children was in some kind of magic trouble. They needed the next Warren Generation to be able to stand on their own feet. Piper rebelled against it at first but eventually understood that it was for the best. She did not like the idea of her children being out there by themselves fighting demons, but Leo always reassured her, and still does today, that they can manage like Piper and her sisters did in their active years as the Charmed Ones. One year later Wyatt moved out of the Manor and became Prue's whitelighter. However, he could not stay away for long and he was spending most of his time in the Manor anyway. In 2023 he moved back into the Manor and that was the year Piper and Leo decided to move out and leave the Manor to their children while they would be active protecting the Warren Book of Shadows. Still in 2023, Wyatt took over the family business P3 and has been running it ever since. Piper opened her restaurant she had always dreamed of and named it Charmed Triquetra and used the Charmed Ones symbol as the logo for her new brand. Piper and Leo moved to a house on the suburbs Leo had bought when he was still human. Both have been living there ever since and occasionally visit their children at the Manor. Powers *'Molecular Immobilization' - the ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. Her eldest son Wyatt inherits this power. *'Molecular Combustion' - the ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. Her youngest son Chris inherits this power. Love & Romances For a full list of Piper's romantic life go to the Charmed Wiki. Series Season 01 Piper has some guest appearances during the first season of Blessed. She is always shown to be worried about her children and how they manage being a Blessed Child. Her most notable appearance is in 01x17 Which Power Of Three Is It Anyway? where she has to temporarily borrow her children's powers along with her sister Phoebe to help them because all three of them have been kidnapped and held prisoners at Magic School. Category:BLESSED Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 01